Wait
by byuntaekyu
Summary: Could you hold me for the last?/Kita akan berdiam diri di rumah,menikmati coklat hangat,dan tidur di bawah selimut sambil berpelukan/Saranghae,babe. Yeongwonhi/ a KaiHun fict (remake dari pairing yang lain), BL, AU, review juseyo hehehe


_Tittle : Wait_

 _Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun,_

 _Warning : YAOI, BL, AU, tijel, typo dimana-mana_

 _Happy Reading!^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _#1013#_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Author POV

Derap langkah seorang namja menghiasi jalan setapak kota Tokyo yang sedang dibalut salju. Dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai namun yakin,namja itu terus berjalan tanpa arah. Sesekali ia merapatkan jaket tebalnya dengan kedua tangan pucatnya. Tanpa memandang kanan dan kiri,ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan,akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah bangku kosong di depan sebuah kafe yang kebetulan sedang ramai. Ia dudukkan dirinya sedikit kasar,kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk memesan secangkir coklat panas kesukaannya. Sembari menunggu pesanannya,pandangannya tertuju kepada jalanan ramai kota Tokyo yang semakin hari semakin padat. Aktivitas mereka tak terhalangi oleh datangnya salju yang baru turun tadi pagi,malah membuat mereka nampak bersemangat untuk menjalani hari. Tak jarang banyak muda-mudi yang sedang bergandeng tangan atau menghabiskan waktu bersama,menikmati hari pertama salju turun. Dan pemandangan itu cukup membuat namja itu gusar,dan kembali fokus kepada coklat panas miliknya yang baru diantar. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai buku tebal—entah itu buku apa—yang ia bawa dari rumah. Ia juga memasang _headset_ yang ia hubungkan dengan _i-pod_ nya yang berada di saku celananya. Tanpa sadar,ia memutar sebuah lagu lawas yang selalu menjadi kenangannya tiga tahun ini. Tidak. Mungkin bukan hanya tiga tahun ini,namun saat ia bersama suaminya. Yang membuatnya harus menghabiskan musim salju sendiri. Bersamaan dengan lagu yang diputarnya,suara indahnya juga ikut mengalunkan lagu ini dengan pelan.

 _All my bags are pack,i'm ready to go_

 _I'm standing here,outside your door..._

Setitik air mata itu mengalir di kedua pipi Oh Sehun,seorang namja Korea yang baru saja bernostalgia ria dengan lagu lawas yang baru saja selesai ia putar. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata itu dan menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Mendadak dadanya sesak,sesak karena rindu yang terpendam dan teramat banyak memenuhi batinnya. Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu? Sampai kapan ia harus begini?

Apakah takdirnya hanya untuk menunggu dan menunggu?

 _#1013#_

 _Flash back_

"Jonginnie hyung.." rengek Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang suaminya dari belakang,Kim Jongin. Jongin yang saat itu sedang mengemasi beberapa pakaian dan memasukkannya di dalam ransel hitamnya terdiam sebentar,membalikkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah cantik sang istri tercinta. Dan setengah mati ia harus menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun yang menurutnya sangat lucu jika sedang merajuk kepadanya.

"Ada apa,Baby?" tanya Jongin lembut. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Sehun menyimpan kedua tangannya di dada Jongin dan melesakkan wajahnya di dada Jongin.

"Jangan pergi, _okay_? Hyung kan bisa memilih bertugas di tempat yang tak berbahaya seperti itu! Nanti kalau hyung kenapa-kenapa gimana? Kalo hyung sakit gimana? Kalau hyung terkena peluru atau granat bagaimana? Kalau hyung meninggalkanku untuk selamanya gimana?" tanya Sehun beruntun kepada Jongin. Jongin yang mendengarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Sehun yang merasa ditertawakan langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin tajam.

"Pfffttt... _okay,okay!_ " Jongin berusaha meredam tawanya ketika wajah Sehun agak melunak,kemudian melanjutkan, "Baby,saat menikah sebelumnya kau sudah kuberitahu kan,resikonya?" tanya Jongin yang disambut anggukan dari Sehun.

"Hunnie,hyung mohon...mengertilah keadaan hyung sekarang. Banyak yang membutuhkan pertolongan hyung dan lainnya sekarang. Bahkan mungkin sekarang banyak anak-anak kecil yang jiwanya terancam dan harus diselamatkan. Jika hyung tak kesana sekarang,bagaimana nasib mereka? Hunnie kan juga tak mau ada anak kecil yang terluka atau menjadi korban,bukan?" pertanyaan Jongin kembali disambut anggukan kecil dari Sehun.

"Hyung janji akan selalu kirim surat selama di sana..." ucap Jongin lembut sambil membelai rambut ikal Sehun dan mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Tapi janji lho ya..." Sehun menatap Jongin penuh harap, "Aku sangat menantikan tiap surat yang hyung berikan nanti.."

"Ne..ne...hyung janji. Udah jangan nangis! Hyung takkan membiarkanmu istirahat saat bercinta nanti kalau Hunnie gini terus!" Jongin menggoda Sehun yang sedang menahan tangis. Dan godaan Jongin mampu membuat wajah mendung Sehun jadi agak memerah karena mendengar kata 'bercinta'.

"Aish,hyung! Jangan kotori tugas muliamu nanti dengan pikiran yadongmu itu!" pout Sehun dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Jongin yang gemas langsung menyentil ujung hidung Sehun dan mencium pipi kanan Sehun yang terlihat semakin memerah.

"Hyung.." panggil Sehun, " _Could you hold me for the last_?" Sehun memasang wajah innocentnya.

Jongin terbelalak, "Mwo? Hyung kan sudah pakai seragam lengkap,nanti jadi berantakan lagi dong!"

"Yack hyung! Memangnya kalau pelukan saja bisa berantakan seperti saat kita bercinta! Jangan yadong lagi dong,hyung!"

Jongin terkekeh, "Baiklah,kajja.."

Jongin membawa Sehun ke atas ranjang mereka. Dengan hati-hati Jongin membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sandarkan kepala Sehun di dadanya,melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sehun,sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk membelai rambut Sehun. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya,meresapi dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia bertugas. Ia sudah sering meninggalkan Sehun untuk bertugas,sehingga ia merasa agak bersalah pada Sehun. Belum menikah dulu ia sering meninggalkan Sehun,apalagi saat ini jabatannya sudah naik menjadi kapten. Ia harus mengurangi waktunya untuk bersama Sehun. Namun untung saja Sehun bisa mengerti keadaannya. Istrinya sama sekali tak mengeluh,walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu istrinya terlihat sangat kecewa karena selalu ia tinggal.

Keheningan melanda keadaan mereka. Sambil terus mengelus rambut Sehun,Jongin menggumamkan lagu lawas yang selalu ia nyanyikan saat ia mau berangkat bertugas.

...

 _So kiss me and smile for me_

 _Tell me that you wait for me_

 _Hold me like you,never let me go..._

 _..._

Setelah selesai bernyanyi,Jongin melihat Sehun yang terlihat sudah tertidur pulas di pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati ia lepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia mengecup semua bagian wajah Sehun,mulai dari kedua kelopak mata Sehun,kening,hidung,kedua pipi,hingga bibir manis Sehun. Ia tak ingin membangunkan Sehun,karena ia juga tak mau melihat wajah Sehun yang sendu saat menatapnya pergi.

" _Wait for me,babe.."_ lirih Jongin saat menatap wajah Sehun di ambang pintu. Dengan penuh keyakinan,Jongin pergi meninggalkan kediamannya dan pergi untuk bertugas.

 _Flash back off_

 _#1013#_

Selama tiga tahun bertugas,Jongin tak pernah lupa berkirim surat kepada Sehun. Kalau sempat,ia juga menelepon Sehun walaupun sebentar. Saat bertelepon-pun ia juga tak bisa bicara banyak,karena Sehun lah yang mendominasi percakapannya dengan rajukan dan rengekan yang menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Setidaknya,Sehun masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dengan bukti ia masih bisa berbicara banyak. Kalau Sehun dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja,Sehun menjadi orang yang pendiam seribu bahasa.

Ia melihat kalender. Musim salju sudah dimulai hari ini. Dan musim salju ketiga yang Sehun lewati tanpanya. Pasti Sehun merasa sangat kesepian sekarang. Ia teringat perkataan Sehun bahwa Sehun sangat ingin melewati musim salju berdua bersamanya. Dan itu semua belum terlaksana sampai sekarang. Hal itulah yang masih menjadi beban baginya.

"Mianhae,babe..hyung selalu membuatmu kecewa," lirih Jongin sambil menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Kemudian datang dua orang prajurit bawahannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sajangnim,kita harus ke lokasi zona merah sekarang! Pemberontak sudah mulai menyerang _camp-camp_ penduduk!" lapor salah satu prajurit bawahan Jongin. Jongin segera mengangguk mengerti.

"Tunggu saya di hanggar beberapa menit lagi. Saya yang akan mengemudikan helikopternya!" titah Jongin yang disambut anggukan dari mereka. Merekapun pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menyiapkan peralatan yang ia bawa. Saat berada di ambang pintu,ia merogoh celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam.

Fotonya bersama Sehun saat mereka menikah. Ia selalu membawa itu kemanapun ia pergi. baginya itu adalah jimat keselamatan baginya. Ia tersenyum,kemudian meletakkan foto itu kembali ke sakunya. Ia memakai helm untuk mengemudikan helikopternya...dan mulai untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

 _#1013#_

Sehun baru pulang dari kantor pos. Seperti biasa,ia mengambil surat kiriman dari Jongin. Dengan langkah ceria ia berjalan menuju jalan pulang. Ia melewati beberapa gedung dan pusat perdagangan barang elektronik. Di depan gedung tersebut dipasang tv plasma berukuran besar yang biasanya menayangkan berita-berita penting. Saat Sehun melewati tempat itu,sayup-sayup ia mendengar si pembawa berita membawakan berita yang membuatnya mematung.

 _Diberitakan bahwa sebuah helikopter yang dikemudikan oleh seorang kapten Angkatan Udara bernama Kim Jongin,jatuh di pegunungan saat membawa korban perang dari zona merah. Dan setelah diselidiki,seluruh penumpang dinyatakan tewas._

Deg. Jantung Sehun serasa berhenti mendadak. Dan mendadak dadanya menjadi sangat sesak. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya. Orang-orang masih antusias dengan berita baru yang dibawakan oleh pembawa acara tadi. Namun ia merasa suasana sekitarnya menjadi hening. Ia tak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali detak jantungnya yang terdengar berpacu sangat cepat.

Dengan mata yang memanas,ia merobek amplop tempat surat Jongin yang baru ia dapatkan dari kantor pos. Dengan segera ia membaca surat terakhir dari Jongin.

...

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _Annyeong,chagi~ bagaimana kabarmu disana? semoga baik-baik saja,ne?s emoga disana kau makin gemuk,babe! Dan membuat hyung semakin gemas._

 _Hyung baik-baik saja di sini. tenang saja...hyung takkan selingkuh dengan namja atau yeoja disini. Karena hanya kau yang paling cantik di dunia ini._

 _Baby,tugas hyung disini semakin berat. Namun juga hampir selesai. Kira-kira tiga hari lagi kita akan berkumpul lagi di Tokyo. Mungkin terlambat jika hyung ingin menemanimu di hari pertama salju turun. Tapi hyung akan berusaha untuk menemanimu menjalani hari-hari di musim salju tahun ini! Hyung juga sudah mengambil rencana untuk ambil cuti selama semusim. Semoga itu cukup membuatmu terhibur,babe :D_

 _Sekian dulu dari hyung,ne. Hyung masih banyak tugas. Mungkin kalau baby kirim surat lagi,hyung tak bisa balas cepat,karena disini konfliknya sudah mulai memanas. Tunggu hyung beberapa hari lagi! Kita akan berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama^^_

 _Saranghae yeongwonhi,my wife_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _..._

Air mata Sehun tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hatinya terasa lebih sakit menahan semua perasaannya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Dadanya sesak karena kehabisan oksigen. Ia tak mampu untuk bernafas lagi. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di pinggir jalan,dengan satu tangan menyangga tubuhnya,dan satu tangan lagi meremas dadanya. Ia berteriak histeris,memanggil-manggil nama Jongin,dan menagis sesenggukan. Banyak orang yang mengerubunginya,menanyakan keadaannya. Ia tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaannya yang hancur. Segala penantian yang ia berikan kini musnah sudah...

Dan tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap. Ia tak bisa merasakan apapun...

 _#1013#_

 _..._

' _Cause i'm leavin,on a jet plane_

 _Don't know when i'll be back again_

 _Oh babe... i have to go..._

 _..._

Pemakaman militer untuk Kapten Kim Jongin baru saja usai. Semua hadirin sudah meninggalkan tempat,kecuali Sehun yang masih terduduk lesu di pinggir makam suaminya. Keluarganya dan keluarga Jongin sudah mengajaknya pulang,namun ia menolak. Ia masih ingin menemani Jongin disini,alibinya. Dan sekarang,ia masih setia memandangi makam suaminya. Ia mengelus rumput hijau yang berbalut salju yang menutupi pusara suaminya. Ia tersenyum sendu,dan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hyung..." lirih Sehun.

"Wae,hyung? kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu untuk menemaniku di musim salju kali ini?"

"Kau bilang kita akan melewati musim salju bersama. Kita akan berdiam diri di rumah,menikmati coklat hangat,dan tidur di bawah selimut sambil berpelukan..."

"Kau bilang kau takkan memberikanku istirahat saat kita bercinta nanti.."

"Tapi kenapa kau memberikan harapan palsu itu,hyung? kau tahu akau gampang dibohongi.."

"Hyung,aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini?" Sehun terus berbicara pada pusara Jongin. Ia tak peduli bila ia dianggap orang gila oleh orang-orang gara-gara ia berbicara pada sebuah makam.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya pelan. Dengan gusar Sehun berdiri dan berteriak menghadap si pemilik tangan. Namun kembali,napasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berhenti memompa ketika melihat sosok itu.

"HYUNNGG!" teriak Sehun sambil berusaha memeluk tubuh Jongin yang transparan. Namun nihil,tidak bisa.

"Hyung jangan pergi!" seru Sehun masih dengan berderai air mata. Ia berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Ia masih menggunakan seragam yang dipakainya saat berangkat tugas. Jongin terlihat makin tampan,walaupun wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya hanya sebatas bayangan.

" _Sehunnie...jebal,jangan menangis,ne? Hyung memang harus pergi...mianhae..."_ ucap Jongin kembali dengan tersenyum. Sehun menggeleng keras.

"Jangan pergi lagi,hyung! aku disini kesepian! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!" Sehun terlihat frustasi. Ia terus berteriak-teriak.

" _Kita akan bertemu di surga nanti. Aku tahu kau tak bisa hidup tanpa hyung,begitu juga dengan hyung_. _hyung tak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi,hunnie_

 _...justru hyung sekarang yang akan menunggumu di surga._

 _Saranghae,babe. Yeongwonhi..."_

Bayangan Jongin langsung memudar dan perlahan menghilang. Sehun hanya bisa menangis keras ketika bayangan Jongin sudah tak nampak lagi. Ia kembali jatuh terduduk di samping makam Jongin. ia memandangi makam itu dengan nanar.

" _Hyung...tunggu aku disana..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—TBC—

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
